


I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant?

by 4QuietRyt3r



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Alec, Pregnant Jace, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/pseuds/4QuietRyt3r
Summary: Jace takes pregnancy tests, believing he’s pregnant with Simon’s baby. Each negative feels like they hit in the heart. Simon assures him they still have time, while Jace was hoping to have a baby just like Alec recently had his and Magnus’s daughter Allie. Then one night, something changes, something he didn’t think happen. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read.





	I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer1333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/gifts).



> Read, review, and enjoy this story. If you don't like this story, I still add this, no one is forced to read this story. No harsh comments please.

I Didn’t Know I Was Pregnant?

By 4QuietRyt3r

* * *

.Disclaimer.

I don’t own anything, they belong to the show that does Shadowhunters and the inspiration for the document videos of not knowing they are pregnant.

[Read and enjoy, I hope this one is okay too. If you don’t like. I still add this, no one is forced to read this. No harsh comments please]

This is for Dreamer1333, I hope this surprise gift is okay and that you like it. Let me know what you think of it. I hope this gift is good.

.Summary.

Jace takes pregnancy tests, believing he’s pregnant with Simon’s baby. Each negative feels like they hit in the heart. Simon assures him they still have time, while Jace was hoping to have a baby just like Alec recently had his and Magnus’s daughter Allie. Then one night, something changes, something he didn’t think happen. Mpreg, graphic birth, male lactation. Don’t like, no one is forced to read.

* * *

Jace Herondale was shaking the stick in his hands. He was hoping this one would give him some good news. The last one didn’t, so he hoped third time really is the charm, or what he’s heard Simon say.

Jace hears the phone go off indicating that give minutes have passed.

He rubs his eyes as he looks at the results hurting him worst then before.

Negative.

Jace feeling mentally exhausted rubbed his eyes, wrapping the pregnancy test in toilet paper. Threw them away, he changed and crawled into bed, crying himself to sleep until it was time to get up for patrol.

Alec who is on maternity leave, notice Jace’s red rimmed eyes, as he slides on sunglasses to hide them, knowing Jace won’t tell him, decided to wait for Jace to him, himself.

Patrol went and came as Jace crawled into bed with Simon, wanting to be held in his arms for comfort from the pain.

* * *

A few months went by and this time Jace hoped the results would be different, he didn’t want to go to Izzy or Pfeier, because Doctors equals needles, which he hates as much as he hates ducks.

He was shaking it as he paces his bedroom, when the timer went off, as Jace looked at the stick.

Negative.

Jace threw in anger as he crawled into bed, crying, as Simon came in. He heard his boyfriend’s tears, so he went over, but Jace covered his face, but Simon with a tiny bit of force removed his hands. His heart nearly ached at the tear stained, red rimmed eyes Jace had. Simon hugged Jace, who hugged back, crying himself to sleep.

Simon wondered what could have caused his angel to cry so much. Then he sees a pregnancy test on the bed, it was a negative.

Simon realizes, Jace was hoping to have a baby. Later on that day, Jace woke up to being on Simon’s lap, fingers going through his hair.

“Babe, no more crying, why so many tears?”

Jace couldn’t find the right words to say it.

Simon put something in his hand, “This is why?”

Jace nods, words clogged in his throat.

Simon rubs his back, “It’s okay, honey, we still have time, and if not there’s always adoption.”

Jace wishes they could their own baby like Magnus and Alec.

Simon let Jace lay his head on his chest.

Simon rubs his back, “How about tomorrow we go out, it’s been a while since we went on a date.”

Jace slowly starts to smile and nods.

The next day, their date was wonderful, it was amazing, they had Italian dinner, and went to watch old movies at the theatre. Simon was glad he could put some spirits back in his boyfriend.

* * *

Jace was reading paperwork, when he notice Alec nodding off, while his niece Allie short for Taylor Allison Lightwood Bane, is suckling her thumb and wanting to be picked up.

He picks her up as she speaks gibberish and lays her head on Jace’s chest, Jace knew someday, he and Simon would have a baby of their own. Right now, being an Uncle to his little one is perfect.

Allie seemed to like nodding off on her Uncle Jace’s chest, then Alec woke up, rubbing his eyes to see Jace holding Allie.

Alec apologizes, “Sorry, Allie wouldn’t sleep till midnight.”

Jace shrugs, “It’s okay, I just finished this one, so for now, just nap.”

Alec nods, “Thanks, let me know when Allie wants to be fed, I’ll fed her soon.”

Jace watches as Alec goes to his couch and sleeps, while holding Allie, he was able to put a blanket over Alec. Magnus came in with food, when he notices Alec sleeping. So he looks to Jace, who is holding Allie, who is sleeping.

Magnus smiles, “This is the first time I could get Alec to sleep. He’s working so hard, sometimes it’s a chore to get him to sleep.”

Jace sighs, “Well for now it’s pretty silent, no patrol, so what’s for dinner?”

Magnus opens, Chinese food for them. Alec woke up and the three started to eat. While eating Allie was being nursed by Alec, who held her, she suckled and nursed. Jace was still eating, as the day ended.

* * *

Simon made sure Jace didn’t take another pregnancy test, he knew those would keep breaking Jace’s heart.

Jace notice after a few months he put on a few pounds, which is nothing earth shattering, but still.

That night seemed quiet as Jace and Simon went to sleep. Later on the morning, Jace felt a shearing pain in his abdomen, he woke up, thinking it’s probably a muscle, but gasped at the pain.

He then went to the restroom, as he went to the tub, something gushed from him, Jace ended up on his knees, groaning in pain. Not wanting to wake Simon, he thought it simply him needing the bathroom, but still.

Jace felt that pain, but an urge to push.

Giving in to white searing pain, he bear down, screaming in pain. Simon woke up, running to the bathroom.

Simon kneels, “Baby what’s wrong?”

Jace sobs, “I don’t know this, hurts, it (he bears down) too much. Get Pfeier.”

Pfeier had come in, “I was on patrol when something felt off. Tell the Doctor what’s wrong?”

Pfeier checked him and felt, no this isn’t a bathroom problem.

Pfeier puts on gloves, “Simon let Jace use you for support, I need to remove Jace’s underpants and underwear.”

Jace bears down screaming and groans, “Why?! Just put me on the toilet!”

Pfeier lowers, “No this is, I was right, (Simon lets Jace grip his shoulders) baby is coming. Pant, the head is read?”

Jace screams, but pants, then, “What?! I can’t be pregnant.”

Simon is as confused too, but has to be strong. He simply moves Jace’s hair from his sweated forehead. Jace pushes once more, body shaking as he feels the baby leave his body. Jace pants, as he delivers the afterbirth. Pfeier calling to Izzy to come the Medical Wing, after cleaning the baby’s face, which is a girl.

She sobbed, not liking the cold environment, Jace sobbing with his baby girl he didn’t know about. As Jace is carried to a bed, Simon comforts Jace as he continues to cry and ask about his baby girl.

Izzy glares, “What’s so important I need to wake up?”

Pfeier opens the blanket and puts on the small bed for newborns, “How about this?”

Izzy and Pfeier get to work while Pfeier analyzes the placenta that was the afterbirth. Based on things, the baby is nearly full term. Izzy now finally checks, blood work is good, the baby is healthy.

The two see as she opens her eyes, blue and brown like Jace. She coos and opens her eyes, searching for her mommy.

Izzy wonders, “How? Jace told me every pregnancy test was negative.”

Pfeier thinks, “Well for now, I’ll look at the brand Jace used and explain my theory in the morning, right now, I think this little angel wants her mommy.”

The baby girl started whining and crying as Pfeier wraps her and takes her to Jace and Simon. Jace looks to see Pfeier bringing the baby in, and putting her in Jace’s arms.

Jace sobs, “Is this a dream?”

Pfeier shakes her head, “No dream.”

After hooking an IV, she had Jace put his lets on stirrups, while Simon held their daughter. Pfeier checks and there is no tears.

Pfeier removes them, “No tears, for now I want you resting for four months.”

Jace nods as he holds his and Simon’s daughter who is trying to get fed. Jace lowers his smock, scared to have nothing to fed her as she latches on biting causing him to wince as she suckles and drinks his milk.

Simon kisses the side of his head as she drinks and burps. Being put in her own bed, she sleeps as her mom and father do too.

* * *

It wasn’t until morning, when Pfeier came in to find Jace nursing his daughter while drinking orange juice with some breakfast.

Alec comes in, “I heard you, wait how?”

Izzy joins in, “How?”

Jace while holding her wonders too.

Pfeier holds the box, “These are defective, there are a few that give false negative results. Why not come to me or Izzy? Wait, needles, I remember. But also there are a few cases where pregnancies can progress without showing any of the hall markers, for example weight gain or morning sickness.”

Jace admits, “I did put on a few pounds.”

Alec looks, “Didn’t see that.”

Simon adds, “Me neither and we had sex a few nights ago.”

Izzy laughs, “With or without handcuffs.”

Alec and Jace groan, “Izzy!”

Izzy laughs, “What? You guys have dull sex lives.”

Alec sighs, “In front of my baby.”

Jace glares, “My baby too.”

Pfeier adds, “But still she’s completely healthy and nearly full term.”

Jace nods, as their daughter nodded off while still suckling but nursing from him. He didn’t have the heart to remove her.

Alec says, “Wait, in other words, Jace was pregnant the entire time. Why didn’t anyone notice.”

Pfeier explains, “With a rare case, like I mention the traits don’t pop up until finally Jace gave birth last night. For all Jace thought, he probably thought it was constipation or irritable bowel syndrome. Also Izzy, watch those shows where the person didn’t know they were pregnant, believe me there are a few cases, Jace was one of them now.”

Jace sighs, “So she’s okay.”

Pfeier nods, “Perfect, all we need is her name.”

Jace gently moves her to his chest as she continues to sleep. He watches her sleep, dark brown hair like Simon, his eyes.

Jace plays a name, “Renesmee, Renesmee.”

Simon thinks, “Renesmee Carlie like from Twilight?”

Jace nods, “She looks like that yeah, Renesmee Carlie Herondale Lewis.”

Simon kisses Jace, “I love it.”

As if agreeing, Renesmee opens her eyes, stretching her small arms, as Jace cradles her, letting her suckle his finger. Alec, Izzy and Pfeier leave the new parents alone.

Jace sobs, “I feel like I waited nearly my whole life for you.”

Simon kisses his head, “And you were worth every minute Renesmee.”

Jace rocks his daughter to sleep watching her, as she continues to sleep, until Simon holds her, letting Jace sleep. Knowing he did recently give birth and deserves some sleep.

* * *

_Bonus Ending._

_-Where Alec gives birth to Allie-_

_Jace walks in to see Alec walking in his office, nearly close to giving birth._

_Jace asks, “Shouldn’t you be at home resting?”_

_Alec shakes his head, “The baby seems to calm more down when I walk, so I walked here to the Institute.”_

_Jace nearly dropped his jaw, “That’s at least nearly three miles. Why?”_

_Alec shrugs, “Taylor seem to like it. If my son can calm down, maybe I might be able to sneak a nap.”_

_Alec goes to take a nap, when he winces from the pain, so shrugging it as a false contraction, he decides to take a bath, when while waiting in the tub to relax, he felt a pop inside and despite being in water, something gush from him._

_When pain hits him, causing him to groan, he goes for his phone when he realizes it’s out of his reach, but his luck is that Jace was coming to check on him. Jace knocks, but goes in when he hears Alec groaning._

_Jace goes in and kneels, “What’s wrong?”_

_Alec groans, “Contractions, I think the baby is coming, get Magnus, Pfeier and Izzy.”_

_Jace goes to leave, but Alec’s hand is still holding his wrist._

_Jace lets him grip his hand from the pain._

_He decides, “Why don’t I call?”_

_Alec nods, groaning from the pain._

_Jace says, “Remember breathe, there.”_

_Jace continues, “I think the baby is ready to meet her mom and dad. Can you come by.”_

_Alec groans, “Hurry.”_

_Jace helps Alec, drain the water as they wash the soap off him, then wraps Alec in a towel and grabbing his sweats and shirt. Jace has Alec, who is groaning, kneel while he kneeled by his side letting him grip his hand._

_Alec groans, “This hurts so much.”_

_Jace kisses the side of his head, “Just remember it will all be worth it when you get to hold the baby.”_

_Alec nods, but pants, crying from the pain, then slams his face in the bed, crying from the pain._

_Jace wishes there was more he could do for his parabati, so he rubs his back to help him from the pain._

_Pfeier is coming in, “Sorry I’m late, I was testing blood, now let me check how dilated Alec is.”_

_Alec squirms under the touch._

_Pfeier removes her gloves, “You are seven centimeters, okay, for now Magnus is coming.”_

_Magnus comes in and kneels next Alec, who leans and cries from the pain, he picks up Alec, who gasps as he’s put on the bed._

_Magnus moves Alec to lay on his left side as Jace nearly winces at feeling his hand break. He looked scared on the inside, how is this suppose be great, all that agony?_

_Pfeier cane see Jace getting pale, “Jace, I’m going to put a chair behind you, you okay?”_

_Jace nods, unable to speak in fear of puking._

_Pfeier checks, “Eight, nearly there.”_

_Alec sighs and groans._

_It wasn’t until two hours, with them waiting. Pfeier reading, while Jace and Alec are napping. Magnus rubbing Alec’s back._

_Alec wakes up, “I feel, this (he screams) I have to push.”_

_Pfeier moves her book to the side and check._

_Pfeier puts on gloves, “Okay, yeah..”_

_Magnus moves and takes Alec’s hand, while Jace helps by keeping his hand to let Alec grip. Alec sobs and bears down, screaming and crying from the pain. Then he felt the baby move down._

_He bears down again, screaming from the pain. White searing pain._

_Pfeier says, “Okay, the head needs to come on their own, pant, I know this sucks, but pant otherwise you’ll tear.”_

_Alec groans, but pants, screaming as he felt the pain of the baby’s head leave. Then bears down hard, yelling and groaning._

_Pfeier looks, “One last push.”_

_Alec shakes his head, “This hurts, I can’t-.”_

_He ends up bearing and screaming from the agony. Maryse who came to visit her son, having heard the screams, comes in, to see her son giving birth._

_Pfeier catches, “Here we go, you, she’s here.”_

_Then their daughter cries, not liking where she is at, as Pfeier cut the cord. Alec sobs, watching as Pfeier and his mother clean her up, giving her small diaper, medication and hat. While their daughter Taylor all the while held her gaze to Alec, reaching and wanting her mother._

_Pfeier brings her to Alec. Magnus changes Alec’s clothing, as he cradles his baby. The afterbirth hurt, but after, she hooked an IV line and cleaned the bed._

_Alec sobs, “Hi baby girl. Allie.”_

_Allie looks up and coos, while wanting to be fed, Alec lets her latch on as she suckles, and grips his finger. Since everything is done, the three leave Alec and Magnus to bond with their daughter._

_Alec sobs, “We did it.”_

_Magnus kisses him, “She is just as beautiful her mother.”_

_Alec sighs, as Allie is switched and smiles, his baby girl looked happy and content. Then after burping her, he lets her lay her head on his chest, as he sleeps, protecting her daughter and holding her close._

* * *

The End.

Read, review, let me know how I did. I watched a view videos where there had been women giving birth without knowing they were pregnant and this idea came. If you like it, I hope it’s okay. If not, I still add this, no one is forced to read this story. Please no harsh comments.

I was thinking to add a sequel where this is from Jace's perspective, but I’m unsure, if you want the sequel let me know. 


End file.
